HarryDrago OneShot
by Maelle45
Summary: C'est pendant la guerre, une amitié née entre les deux! Voila lisez s'il vous plait ! xD


One shot again xD

C'était au plein moment de la guerre. Elle faisait rage. Tout le monde était plongé dans la terreur. Les attaques de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus fréquente.

Harry était toujours à Poudlard. Il sentait tout les regards se poser sur lui. Tout le monde attendait qu'il aille combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses amis s'inquiètaient beaucoup pour lui. Il se renfermait sur lui même depuis trop longtemps. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore plus précisement. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi même si certains avait quelques idées.

Harry de son côté s'enfermer dans une sorte de mutisme. Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'approche de peur de faire souffrir les personnes qui l'entouré. D'abord son parrain, puis Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas que le prochain soit Hermione ou Ron. Il fallait que tout s'ârrête. Il s'entrainait tout les jours un peu plus, en plus de ses cours. Il était totalement épuisé. Personne n'arrivait à lui faire entendre raison. Il épuisait toute son énergie. Il n'avait plus de personne pour le guider. Si Dumbledore était encore là... Harry serra les poings. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Si il ne devait pas sauver le monde, juste lui, il serai déjà mort. Il ne pouvait plus en parler à Ron ni à Hermione. Il savait que c'était lui qui faisait un blocage, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empècher ! C'était plus fort que lui. Harry decida d'aller dormir. Même si il savait que demain ne serai pas mieux que les autres jours.

Comme tout les matins, Harry se reveilla avec un mal de tête. Il avait une fois de plus, cauchemardé sur la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Il détestait Rogue depuis ce soir là. Il avait envie de le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais il avait un grand controle de lui même. D'ailleurs, il commençait la matiné par potion. Comment mieux commençait la journée? Mon dieu, quelle ironie du sort. Il n'y avait pas que Rogue qui était la cause de la mort de Dumbledore, il y avait aussi Malefoy, ce petit con prétentieux. Lui, c'était autre chose. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne le méritait même pas. Ce n'était qu'un lâche. Il ne servait à rien. Personne ne savait exactement mais, Harry pensait qu'ils n'étaient plus Mangemort.

Il venait de rentrer en cour. Il sentait déjà que Rogue lui préparait une petite pique comme tout les cours. Ca lui aurai manqué sinon. C'est vrai qu'il n'était toujours pas un pro des potions, mais il s'était considérablement amélioré.

- Potter, je voudrais vous parlez à la fin du cour.

- Bien professeur.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait encore fait. Pourtant même en fouillant dans sa mémoire il ne trouva rien. Ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup, c'était que depuis cette phrase le professeur ne le regardait même plus, et il ne faisait plus de critiques. Harry resta à la fin du cour.

- Potter, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vois ai demandé de resté.

- Oui, je n'ai rien fait pourtant.

- Je veux juste que vous sachiez, que je n'ai jamais voulu tué Dumbledore, en aucun cas. C'était un très ami, mais j'avais fait le serment inviolable à la mère de Drago, je me devais de le faire. Es que tu comprends?

- Oui mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant?

- Parce que je sais que tu me détestes à cause de ça, que tu veux même me tuer, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu et je ne veux pas que ça change mais que ca redevienne comme avant.

- Je ne peux pas professeur. Vous avez tuer ce qui était comme ma famille, ce qui me restait de ma famille vous comprenez?

- Oui je vois. Mais, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. C'est sur les ordres de Dumbledore que je l'ai fais.

Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre maintenant. Il ne pourrait jamais vérifier si c'était vrai. Il aurai tant aimé que Dumbledore soit toujours à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus personne pour le guider. Il ne savait pas si il devat serrer la main que lui tender le maître des potions. Il décida que de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. Il la sera.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance, simplement qu'on peut redevenir comme avant, avec moins de haine. Ca ne fait pas de nous des amis.

- Je n'en attendais pas tant. Sortez maintenant Potter.

Harry se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne savait même pas si il arriverai à tenir les paroles qu'il avait dites. Moins de haine..? Es qu'il en était capable? Si il faisait ça, il savait très bien que toute celle-ci allait retomber sur Malefoy. Il n'aurai plus personne à haire pour se défouler sur quelqu'un, faire ressortir la tristesse et l'envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait-il a lui? Il n'avait rien demandé! Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui.

- Qu'es que te voulais Rogue?

- Rien de bien important. Désolé je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

- Harry, qu'es qui a ? Pourquoi tu nous fuis comme ça?

- Je ne vous fuis pas, je dois juste aller à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Rogue. Salut !

Encore une fois, ils avaient essayé de parler à Harry. Celui-ci s'obstinait à faire comme si rien ne se passait. Ils essayaient de le faire parler, mais rien ne marchait. Même Hermione ne le faisait plus flancher quand elle faisait son air de chien battu. Hermione était déséspérée. Elle ne savait pas comment faire revenir le Harry de avant, celui qui la faisait rire, maintenant, il la faisait pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivé à son ami.

Harry avait trouvé au détour d'un couloir, un Malefoy mal en point. Harry le regarda avec dégout. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer comme ça, il n'était pas fort. Pendant toutes ces années il avait fait croire à tout le monde que c'était un "dur" mais enfait ce n'était qu'une lavette.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Quelque part, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu as peur d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Evidemment que si. Tu crois que tout le monde doit te protéger, tu aimes qu'on te regarde comme si tu étais un héros. Alors que tu n'es rien Potter.

- Et toi ? Tu sers à quoi? A rien, depuis le début on ne sait même pas dans quel camps tu es! Quand tu veux aider l'un, tu n'y arrives même pas. Tu ne devrais pas exister.

- La ferme Potter !!

Harry sentait dans la voix de Malefoy qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Harry le regarda bizaremment. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça? Ses yeux d'orages lançait des éclairs. On aurai dit qu'il allait le tuer.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça voyons. Enfin comme on dit y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Potter, casse toi s'il te plait.

La voix de Malefoy avait fait trembler Harry, pas de peur, plutôt parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela blessait autant le jeune homme, mais il s'en voulait. Putain qu'il était con!

- Malefoy, quoi que j'ai dit, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Casse toi !!

Harry se dit qu'il était tant de partir. Il avait fait assez de dégats comme ça. En se retournant, il vit Drago donner un coup de poing dans le mur et s'effondrer le long du mur. Qu'es qui pouvait lui faire aussi mal? C'est vrai que la guerre avait tué pas mal de personnes. Il le savait mais pourquoi cette réaction? Harry décida de ne plus y penser.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans ce même couloir, Drago était assi, en train de penser. Harry voulait savoir ce qui tracassé le jeune homme. Mais le seul et unique problème était que celui était Drago Malefoy, son pire enemi. Depuis peu, c'est vrai, il ne l'était plus, mais il ne se parlait pas non plus. Harry ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aborder.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Potter.

- Je ne te regardais pas. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça l'autre jour?

Harry se donna une baffe mentalement, c'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à savoir ce que Malefoy avait.

- ... Pourquoi je te le dirais?

- Parce que, je t'ai cherché. J'ai bien vu que je t'avais fais du mal. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

- Ecoute, on s'en fou d'accord? J'ai envie d'être seul. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, enfin je pense. Il faut que tu te confies à quelqu'un. Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai pas du tout été sympa avec toi, je le sais Malefoy. Je le regrette enfin pas tout à fait. Je déteste faire du mal aux gens. Je l'ai sur conscience.

- Le très grand Saint Potter le retour!

- Malefoy !! J'essaye de t'aider tu comprends?

- Tu veux pas m'aider, tu veux juste avoir bonne conscience, être sur que plus personne t'en voudra. Arrête un peu. Tu peux partir.

- C'est vrai que c'est aussi pour ça. Mais je ne veux pas voir les personnes dans le même état que toi. Je te demande pas de me faire confiance. Dis moi juste ce qu'il y a.

- Si je te le dis tu me lâches après?

- Je pense.

- Cet été quand je suis rentrée chez moi, tout les mangemorts et même le maître a su que ce n'était pas qui avait tué Dumbledore. Il n'était pas du tout content. Il était même furieux. Il a dit qu'il allait se venger. Un soir, je revenais de la ville, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était là. C'était mon père, se fumier, qui avait dit au maître où la trouvé. Il l'a tué devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien faire. Oui Potter je suis un lâche et je ne sers à rien.

- Je pouvais pas savoir ça tu sais? Je ne parlaispas de ça. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, tout seul. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es plus Mangemort.

Ca se voyait, que Drago ne croyait pas ce que Harry lui disait. Drago commençait à avoir les yeux brillants. Harry redoutait le moment où ça allait sortir des yeux du Serpentard. Ce fut Drago qui prit l'initiative, il se mit dans les bras de Harry et pleura, pleura. Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'aurai rien pu faire à part mourir. Drago dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir que vivre dans se monde pourri. Ils restèrent là, plusieurs heures, à se raconter leur vie. Au moment de se quitter tout été confus. Etaient-ils amis? Ou ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse des deux qui s'oubliraient?

Harry et Drago, chacun de leur côté angoissés. Il voulait que personne ne sache ce qui c'était passé. C'était normal. Surtout si Ron l'aprenait il ferai une crise cardiaque. Sauf que tout les deux avait aimé parler avec celui qui était sencé être son enemi. Il avait pas mal de point commun. A part que Harry n'avait pas eu l'amour de sa mère. Drago lui, avait été aussi mal traité par son père, parfois, celui-ci ne le laissait pas manger ni boire pendant une journée parce qu'il avait fait une erreur. Drago n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'était ces erreurs. Surement que cela avait rapport avec les moldus car il habitait un quartier près des moldus. Ils ne savaient pas encore tout de l'autres. Ils leur faudraient certainement au moins une année pour tout savoir et se faire confiance. Surtout, chacun voulait rester ami avec l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui se passait.

Desormais, ils se voyaient tout les vendredis après-midi dans "leur" couloir. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Harry et Drago voulaient se voir de plus en plus souvent. Leur amitié grandissait.

Il y avait eu une attaque, à Poudlard, par les Mangemorts. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessé. Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il cherchait déséspéremment Drago des yeux. Il l'avait vu au début, mais il l'avait perdu des yeux. Depuis il s'en voulait. Il espérait que rien n'était arrivé à Drago. Harry le savait, depuis quelques temps, il avait des sentiments pour Drago. Maintenant, il était inquiet. Il trouva Drago à l'infirmerie. Il était en mauvaise santé. Tout le monde s'afferait autour de son lit. Harry ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Il comprit vite que son ange venait de mourir. L'infirmière lui apporta une lettre qui était de lui.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est sûrement que je ne suis plus en vie mais toi t'y es et c'est tout ce qui compte. Depuis ces dernières semaines, nous sommes devenus amis. Cela ma fait un choque mais ce fut un mal pour un bien. Tu m'as aidé à reprendre gout à la vie et je t'en remerci. Je voudrai te dire aussi que je t'aime. Ce n'est pas facile a dire ni a admettre pour moi, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Ne pense plus à moi désormais. Je t'aimais. _

_Drago. _

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Alors oui, Drago était mort mais il l'aimait. Tout les deux s'aimait. Harry n'imaginait plus vivre dans se monde sans son amour. L'horreur de la guerre qui restait dans sa tête. Il alla dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, ouvrit la fenêtre, se pencha et sauta.

Le jour de leur enterment, ils étaient tout les deux, réunis dans un cercueil blanc serti de diamants que leur avait offert le ministère. Personne ne savait comment cet amour impossible avait pu débuté. Tout le monde avait de la peine, il n'avait pas su les sauver. Ils savaient aussi qu'il fallait passer à autre chose malgré que toute leur vie il garderait un souvenir des deux anges dans les cercueils blancs.

* * *

Voila, je sais faut toujours que je travaille la fin !! Bon comme j'ai pas réussi a le faire au dessus, les personnages sont tous de J.K.Rowling.

Review ?!


End file.
